Kyoto Once Again!
by Jean McNeice
Summary: A bandit has been robbing Kyoto for the past few years and the Police force hasn't been able to catch him. So they send out for their last resort, Kenshin. But he wont do it, so Sano takes the job and finds out more then he wanted to about this bandit.
1. Bandits in the night

:: Hey all what's up. I know I said it before and I'll say it again. I have too many damn stories. But I guess it just happens. I really hope you all enjoy this one. I don't own anything of Kenshin; well none of the people that is I have the first two episodes of Samurai X and its sound track. ^_____________^JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Bandits in the night  
  
The crystal clear night was broken by shouts of men and metal hitting metal. The Kyoto Police were once again chasing after the night bandit. They have been after him for the past few years, but never seem to be getting anywhere with the case. They have never seen the bandit's face, nor is there any leads to whom it could be.  
  
Out of the moonlight a glimpse of a human shadow, appears in a dark alley. A few of the Police ran past the same Alley, never aware that the bandit they were after was so close.  
  
"He, he, he the fools." A woman's voice laughed. "They've been after me for years, but yet they haven't even seen my face." She grinned as she once again jumped onto the rooftops and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Police continued into the night, searching for the bandit, but once again never reaching their goal. So like always they returned to headquarters empty handed.  
  
"So let me guess? Didn't get him?" The Chief of the Kyoto Police asked.  
  
"No sir we didn't?" Answered a young rookie just fresh on the case.  
  
"Then we have no other chose." The Chief replied as he paused and wrote something on a small piece of paper. "Here take this to Tokyo." He finished and handed it to the rookie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ The next morning.  
  
"Kikia, Kikia dear are you up yet?" A voice questioned.  
  
The door opened up and an old woman about mid 50's walked into the room and looked around. The woman had her grayish blonde hair into a bun and was wearing her full dressed kimono.  
  
She glanced around the room, scanning over dirty cloths, books, drawings and other things littered all over the floor. She continued this until she found what she was looking for. She shook her head and carefully walked over the mess to the middle of the room.  
  
"Come, come child you're almost 25 years of age and you still sleep till noon? And your room, in all of my life I had never seen a room this messy. Even your younger sister's room isn't even this messy and she's 17." The woman scolded as she picked up some paper and found her eldest daughter under it all.  
  
"Five more minutes." Kikia yawed as she rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Let me guess, you were out late again weren't ya? Her mother snapped as she hacked Kikia's covers to reveal Kikia's very well blessed body and messy solid black hair with a green tint. "Euk, child put some cloths on." She finished and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kikia pulled the covers back over her head and fell back to sleep.  
  
An hour of so later Kikia's younger sister, Emiko, walked into the room and jerked back in shock to see that her eldest sister was still in bed.  
  
"Oh Kikia... and you wander why you're still in this place?" Emiko remarked as she walked over to her sister's bedside.  
  
"Leave me alone Emiko." Kikia muttered as she opened one of her eyes ocean blue eyes and stared into Emiko's golden brown ones.  
  
"Okasan is getting very upset with you." Emiko replied.  
  
"So?" Kikia snapped.  
  
"Well get up and dressed. Okasan is having another guy over for you to meet in a few hours. So hurry up." Emiko finished and left the room.  
  
Kikia sat up and yawned.  
  
"Great another one..what is it Okasan and these guys?" Kikia questioned as she stood up and began to dress.  
  
A half an hour later.  
  
Kikia opened the back door and snuck into the shadows of the Alley of Kyoto. Kikia dodged her Okasan's window and disappeared into the busy streets.  
  
Kikia took in a deep breath and let out a satisfaction sigh as she pasted by the noisy merchants.  
  
Suddenly Kikia stopped dead in her tracks and ducked into the shadows. She looked out into the street and watched as five Police officers marched by.  
  
She wasn't hiding from them in fear, no she was hiding because she didn't want them to see her smiles and hear her laughing at them. They have been after her for years and never once had they seen her face, nor got any leads. For she was dodging them at night and laughing at them by day.  
  
"Hey you there....girl?"  
  
Kikia whorled around to see a tall man in a Police uniform walking up behind her.  
  
"Ye-yes sir?" Kikia chocked.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Kikia and the officer looked down the street and watched as a man run past them.  
  
"Someone please stop him, he just robbed me." A woman's voice echoed down the street.  
  
"Stop you stop." The officer screamed and chased after him.  
  
Kikia sighed in relief as she smirked a little and walked into the busy street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Hey all what's up, sorry for not saying to much up top, but I didn't want to give anything away. Oh if any of you have read my Inuyasha story, then you know that I used the same name. But I'm sorry for this, but I couldn't think of anything. I mean I have to have Emiko and Katie help me with this one. Also if any one doesn't know Okasan mean mom in Japanese. Got to go JM:: 


	2. Going Back To Kyoto!

:: Hey look I know the first chap didn't really give anything, but this one is more. So I hope you enjoy this and please R&R I would really love it JM  
  
Oh and for those of you, who don't many Japanese words? I'm going list a few that I'm hopefully going to use.  
  
Aniki- Big Brother  
  
Kakure Zato- A Hidden Village  
  
Katana- Sword  
  
Kengi- Sword Technique  
  
Ochiudo- A Fugitive Samurai  
  
Okasan- Mom  
  
Otosan- Dad  
  
Sakabato- Reverse Blade sword  
  
Sempai- Senior or Upperclassman  
  
Now I might not use all of these. In fact with my luck I forget every one of them. He, he, he all well talk to you all later JM.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2. Going back to Kyoto!  
  
Kenshin Himura woke to the sounds of shouts and cursing. He shot out of his bed and ran to the nearest window. His eyes widened as he watched his soon to be wife Kaoru Kamiya and her one and only student Yahiko Myojin yell at, at least five men on police uniforms.  
  
"What do you want with Kenshin?" Kaoru screamed at the one in front.  
  
He glared down at her, but didn't answer, just walked past her and into the dojo.  
  
"Stop....don't go in there." Yahiko yelled after them, but the officers didn't reply.  
  
Kenshin grabbed his Sakabato and ran down the stairs to head off the officers.  
  
He wasn't even half way to the dojo when the five men appeared in front of him.  
  
"What is this intrusion, about? Kenshin snapped preparing himself in case he had to fight.  
  
"By order of the chief of Kyoto Police, your expertise is wanted." The same man from before answered.  
  
"May I ask what for?"  
  
"To stop a dangerous fiend from destroying Kyoto."  
  
"Again?" Sanosuke Sagara remarked as he walked out of the bathroom. "What is it this time?"  
  
"This doesn't deal with you." The officer snapped.  
  
"Sorry, but anything that deals with Kenshin, deals with me." Sanosuke snapped back.  
  
"It's quite alright Sano." Kenshin replied a little at ease. " I can handle this."  
  
"Whatever you say Kenshin" Sanosuke said and walked around the corner, but stayed in earshot.  
  
"Now what is this about again?" Kenshin questioned, smirking a little, for he knew that Sanosuke was listening.  
  
"Your expertise as a swordsman is requested in Kyoto."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"There is a major problem. The Kyoto Police force has been after a night bandit for the past few years."  
  
"I thought I said I wouldn't do this again?" Kenshin snapped.  
  
"We know, Mr. Himura, but we really need your help."  
  
"I have no business getting involved in this." Kenshin replied and walked away.  
  
"But wait?........"  
  
Kenshin stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Please we have no one else to turn to."  
  
Kenshin glared at him, he didn't want to go back to Kyoto, for any reason.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do it."  
  
"I'll do it." Sanosuke replied as he pushed off the wall and stopped next to Kenshin. "As long as you pay good." He smirked.  
  
The officer looked between Kenshin and Sanosuke, he was getting very confused.  
  
"Fine, but Mr. Himura must be present."  
  
Kenshin jerked back in shock, how did he get raped into this again?  
  
Kaoru walked in the dojo as the officer left and ran over to Kenshin.  
  
"Sir Ken? What is this all about?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
"Well Missy, it seems we're going back to Kyoto." Sanosuke answered.  
  
"Who said they were going?" The officer snapped as he walked back into the dojo, he forgot to tell Kenshin something.  
  
"If she doesn't, then neither will I." Kenshin said.  
  
"Fine, your train leaves tomorrow at noon." The officer replied.  
  
"What? I ain't riding that giant tea pot again. Once was bad enough." Sanosuke whined.  
  
"It'll be fine Sano." Kenshin replied as he started back up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Oh yes. Mr. Himura, there is one more thing."  
  
Kenshin stopped at the top of the stairs and glared down at the officer.  
  
"It seems there is another reason for you to go to Kyoto."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well Mr. Himura, the government has found a lost relation of yours in Kyoto. It appears that you have a..um....a....sister in Kyoto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: Hey all how was that? Well got to go R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!JM:: 


	3. Brotehr Where Are Thee?

:: Hey thanks for the review ones better then none. I hope you enjoy this and tell your friends. JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3. Brother where are thee.  
  
Kikia stepped into the house and heard the shouts of her mother.  
  
"Kikia, Kikia where in the world have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry Okasan, I just went to town," Kikia replied as she started up the stairs.  
  
"that was ten hours ago."  
  
"Sorry, Okasan. I lost track of time." Kikia yelled down the stairs and closed the bedroom door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikia closed her door and walked over to the window.  
  
She started thinking about the police that have been after her for years. She started to feel sorry for them....just a little.  
  
A smile appeared on her face as memories of the past few years popped into her head.  
  
"Kikia dear?"  
  
Kikia turned around and stared into the eyes of her mother.  
  
Yes Okasan what is it?" Kikia asked.  
  
"Dear there is something I've been meaning to tell you." She answered and walked over to Kikia and sat on the widow seal. "Kikia dear.....I should have told you this years ago......I'm not your real mother."  
  
"You already told me that."  
  
"Yes I know, but what I didn't tell you was.....you have an older brother."  
  
"I....I do?"  
  
"Yes dear you so. But he was lost in the revolution."  
  
"Do you know his name?"  
  
"Yes they told me that he was called. Shinta...Shinta Himura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Never thought we would be back here so soon." Sanosuke replied jumping off the train and was relived to be off.  
  
"So where to first Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"The police station." Kenshin replied and started for the heart of Kyoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
(Readers Scream) TOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::I know I'm sorry so that is why I put up the next chapter to go along with this. JM:: 


	4. We Meet At Last

:: Here you go the next chapter and I don't own any Kenshin people, just mine, but not Kyoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4. We meet at last.  
  
That night Kikia went out once again, but this time it wasn't to rob, but because she needed some time to think.  
  
A light breeze blew through the trees of the cemetery and sent a cold chill down Kikia's spin.  
  
This was the time of night she loved, but she didn't know why, she just did.  
  
Kikia stepped onto an empty alley and looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful to her; she never wanted to look away.  
  
That thought only lasted a minute for she had ran into something and she fell to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin snuck out of the inn he and his friends were staying at. He didn't want Kaoru to ask were he was going at this time of night.  
  
The truth be told, he wasn't really sure where he was going. He just felt like taking a mid-night stool through Kyoto.  
  
Thought of his younger years flooded through his head. Everywhere he looked a new memoir appeared, some were good and the rest.........  
  
Kenshin's train of thought was broken as he bumped into something or more like it was someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikia looked up and realized that she ran into a guy with really long red hair.  
  
"Hu sorry." He replied.  
  
"No it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Kikia added.  
  
At that second Kikia looked at his waist and noticed his Katana.  
  
"Oh I thought no one was aloud to carry a Katana, unless you're a police officer?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at her as he handed out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Um, just for get about it." Kenshin replied as she got to her feet. "Anyway...." Kenshin grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it just enough to show the blade.  
  
"Oh.....my.... I never seen a Sakabato before? Who makes a reverse blade?"  
  
"An old friend made it." Kenshin answered.  
  
"Oh that's cool, oh the names Kikia, Kikia Kenji."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Himura?"  
  
Kikia looked at him with wonder.  
  
"Does the name Shinta ring a bell?"  
  
Kenshin jerked back in shock. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. To him, he thought he was the only other one whom knew that name.  
  
"Never mind, stupid questioned. Of course you wouldn't of, Sorry I'll be going now." Kikia finished and before Kenshin could reply, Kikia disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
Kenshin watched as Kikia disappeared into the shadows. He couldn't figure out how a  
complete stranger could have known that name. It was possible. He and his sensei was the only two people to know that name. Everyone else was dead.....or.......unless?  
  
"Is she my....." Kenshin shook his head.  
  
She couldn't be?  
  
Out of all the people in Kyoto, he couldn't have run into her this early.  
  
He wasn't' even in the city for 24 hours and already running into a girl that knew....  
  
"There you are Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin train of thought was once again broken as he swirled around and watched Sanosuke stop next to him.  
  
"What are you doing out at this hour Sano?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sanosuke answered.  
  
"I just wanted to get some fresh air." Kenshin replied. "I'll see you back at the inn." Kenshin finished and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Sanosuke watched him leave, before he looked down at the gravestone.  
  
"I wonder who this is?" Sanosuke questioned, but didn't think twice. He left the graveyard and followed after Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke turned the corner and Kikia dropped down from the tree she was hiding in.  
  
She walked over to the gravestone and read the name.  
  
TOMOE YUKISHIRO-HIMURA  
  
"Who's Tomoe?" Kikia asked herself as she read the name over and over again, trying to figure out why that name sounds so familiar? "Wait, she's..." Kikia's eyes widened as she realized who Tomoe was and who Kenshin is.  
  
"Great." Kikia whispered and jumped into the roof tops to follow Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: Don't ask me what Kikia found out, because the truth be told. I don't know. It just popped in my head and out on the computer. So while I try to figure out what is going on. R&R JM:: 


End file.
